primera vez
by anime-ttebayo
Summary: siempre hay una primera vez...tal vez algunas no sean importantes, tal vez otras te cambien la vida, para mejor. SASUNARU, ultimo capi, ¡listo! espero les haya gustado n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! n.ñ aquí les traigo otra historia, vamos con los preliminares:

**Disclaimer**: los personajes del manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, lamentablemente quien los creó fue Kishimoto-dono (que si no se apura con la historia, iré a Japón y lo obligaré a que supere las miserables 17 páginas semanales ¬¬#), ah! Y este fic, así como todos los demás, los publico sin animo de lucro (se que soy ambiciosa pero no tanto xD)

**Advertencia**: ejem…YAOI-SASUNARU, si no te gusta este género o esta pareja te pediré amablemente que cierres esta paginita, debo decirte que abriste por error una página pornográfica, con red internacional, que en menos de un minuto tendrán toda tu información personal, ¡¡cierra esta página si no quieres que la policía te arreste y te inculpe por estar en contacto directo con una red de pornografía!!

¿Funcionará eso? xD



La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto _vió_ a Uchiha Sasuke fue a inicios de año, en la preparatoria. No se enamoró a primera vista ni nada por el estilo, de hecho ni siquiera sabía quien era ese chico pelinegro, fue una coincidencia que su campo de visión abarcara ese rostro hasta entonces desconocido.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto _conoció _ a Uchiha Sasuke fue cuando por casualidad (nuevamente) a él lo enviaron a dirección (NA// adivinen por que!! xD / Naruto: porque me porte bien y el tonto de Sasuke hizo muchísimo desorden en su clase ^^ / A: tooooda la razón Naruto ¬¬ -nótese la ironía-) y le leyeron hasta la biblia con tal de que calmara su comportamiento _un poco_ alocado, tomando además, a Uchiha Sasuke como ejemplo a seguir. ¿Es necesario mencionar también que esa fue la primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto odió a alguien tan fuertemente como a Uchiha Sasuke?.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto _habló_ con Uchiha Sasuke fue cuando Naruto bajó sus calificaciones y para evitar eso nuevamente, pusieron a un alumno con excelentes notas como su nuevo sensei, ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Sip, Uchiha Sasuke. (Tómese en cuenta además que solo fue un _hola _y listo)

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto _conversó_ con Uchiha Sasuke fue una semana después de _hablar, _seria estúpido que no supieras nada de tu "sensei" a excepción de su nombre.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se puso _histérico_ fue el mismo día de la _conversación,_ a la misma hora, a los mismos minutos, obviamente tratando de que su mentor se dignara a decir algo que no fueran cosas de la materia que estaban estudiando. (Logrando conversar decentemente después de dos horas insistiendo)

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se _interesó_ tanto en la vida de una persona fue cuando conversó con Uchiha Sasuke.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se sintió realmente _cómodo_ en un sitio, fue al lado de Uchiha Sasuke, conversando

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se alegró de _estudiar_ fue cuando se dirigía al salón en el cual Uchiha Sasuke le enseñaba.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se alegró tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, fue cuando ¡sacó un 100 en el examen de biología!

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se _abalanzó _sobre Uchiha Sasuke –literalmente- fue cuando vió la nota que obtuvo en su examen de biología y corrió a abrazarlo y darle muchísimas gracias por tenerle tanta paciencia a la hora de tener que enseñarle (esto no fue una conversación privada, no señor, esto lo dijo frente a todos, ¡¡TODOS!!), de no ser por el sonido del timbre que indicaba el fin del receso, Naruto no lo hubiera soltado.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto ingresó feliz de la vida a la clase de Historia fue después del abrazo con Sasuke (NA: queridísimas lectoras, déjenme aclarar de forma personal que aquello no fue un abrazo, fue un apretón con intenciones asesinas, ¿porqué? Fácil, más que abrazarlo lo estaba ahorcando sin darse cuenta xD)

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se adentró en una nueva dimensión –llamada biblioteca- fue junto a Uchiha Sasuke.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto vio un atisbo de sonrisa en el perfecto rostro de Uchiha Sasuke fue en la biblioteca, mientras Naruto se torturaba la mente tratando de aprenderse las formulas de física y Sasuke leía un libro de no se quien, llamado no sabía como.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto rió hasta sentir que moriría fue al descubrir dos cosas:

1º Uchiha Sasuke en realidad estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare.

2º Uchiha Sasuke era romántico hasta la médula de los huesos.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto disfrutó del dolor fue cuando después de tanto reírse recibió un buen golpe por parte de Uchiha Sasuke.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto sintió que de él y solo de él dependía la vida de Sasuke, fue cuando después de la risa y el golpe, Uchiha Sasuke en gloria y majestad le pidió que por favor no le dijera sobre eso a nadie.

Luego de eso, la relación entre ambos cambió, comenzaron a frecuentarse durante los recesos, a pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos. A pesar de que Naruto subió su promedio de notas, seguían estudiando juntos. Incluso un par de veces se juntaron fuera del horario de clases.

Todo esto fue un proceso lento (no tanto), en el que uno se preguntaba ¿en que momento…?

…Así nació la amistad entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.



Bueeeeno, esto continuará solo si ustedes quieren, la idea es que tenga solo tres partes, lamento lo corto, pero si seguia con más letras ya no sería solo amistad xD

Sobre la historia me llego la iluminación mientras hacia bocetos de uniformes escolares en mi croquis xD tengo miles de dibujos en mi carpeta!!! Ejem…volviendo al tema, fue como "OMG!! Tengo que escribirlo!!" y lo que acaban de leer fue el resultado u.u ¿Qué tal quedó? Puedo dejarlo así si gustan T^T después de todo esto lo publiqué para uds. Pero si no quieren que se le va a hacer ó.ò snif…¿reviews? jajajajaja ojala funcione el truquito este de dar pena xD.

Esop, ojala les haya gustado ^^ bye bee!

PS: ejem…lamento postear sobre esto aquí pero en cuanto a mi otro fic, tengo toooda la historia en la cabeza, ¡¡lo juro!! Pero es tan difícil pasarlo a hojas de Word T^T, en cuento termine el tercer capi lo subo inmediatamente!! Ò.ó

PSII: hay algo que no tengo muy claro, cual es la diferencia entre el shonen-ai y el yaoi??, joder que clase de escritora es esta que no sabe la diferencia pensaran ustedes, pero realmente no se!!

**Adelanto!!:** en el proximo cápitulo veremos el progreso en la relacion amistosa entre narutin y sasuke ^^

Arigatô gozaimazu por leer este humilde escrito n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nuevamente, repito, los personajes de la serie/manga/películas de Naruto no me pertenecen son de exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago sin animo de lucro, mi intención es entretener y no ganar dinero.

**Advertencia**: shonen-ai y posible yaoi, si no te gusta este género te pido por favor que cierres la página inmediatamente, te ahorrarás posibles, disgustos o traumas, o tal vez en una de esas te haces fanática de esta pareja u.u.



La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se juntó con Uchiha Sasuke fue un día miércoles (como olvidarlo), la idea era ir a estudiar a la casa del Uchiha, pero como Naruto necesitaba gastar un poco de energía antes de tranquilizarse y poder concentrarse en los estudios, decidieron ir a jugar basketball.

Esa fue la primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke sintió cierta admiración por alguien.

A fin de cuentas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como estudiar, tal vez otro día se juntasen nuevamente.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto recibió un golpe que realmente le dolió (en plena mejilla izquierda) fue cuando trató de preguntarle a Sasuke que era lo que le ocurría, desde la mañana había llegado con humor horrible, cuando le hablaba no le respondía (ni siquiera sus habituales monosílabos), cuando le preguntaba cosas de astronomía no recibía respuesta(si quieren conversar con un Uchiha, este tema no debe faltar, lo descubrió cuando vio la habitación del Uchiha, con el techo pintado de la vía Láctea y otras galaxias, con dos telescopios en un rincón, una gran cantidad de libros en una repisa y ni hablar de la cantidad de material que tenia su computadora), como sabemos, Naruto no es de los que tienen paciencia, así que directo al grano, preguntó a que se debía ese mal humor, y no hubo respuesta, y preguntó nuevamente y así sucesivamente hasta que el Uchiha no pudo contener el ataque de rabia y lo golpeó.

La primera vez que Naruto vio lágrimas tan cargadas de dolor, fue cuando, después del golpe Sasuke no lo soportó más, y comenzó a llorar, y las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas empapando su rostro, mientras el azabache trataba de no hacer ruido alguno, Naruto, aun en un estado de sorpresa se acercó hasta él y en un acto inconciente lo abrazó. Fue también la primera vez que sintió amargura y felicidad mezcladas, rodear el cuerpo del Uchiha se sintió tan acogedor, pero a la vez sintió que con el abrazo compartió también su tristeza, un abrazo sin mayor intención que la de calmar y consolar. Luego de unos minutos, el Uchiha se atrevió a hablar, con la voz baja, los ojos cerrados y las manos temblando comentó lo ocurrido. Su madre había tenido un accidente la noche anterior, estaba muy grave, a pesar de eso él y su hermano se vieron obligados a asistir a la escuela, pero la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucederá, como estará, solo lo hacían preocuparse más. Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse, la sinceridad en las palabras del moreno le hicieron sentirse importante, apreciado, ¿en que momento su amistad se hizo tan fuerte?.

Lo abrazó, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, necesitaba sacar fuerzas de alguna parte, necesitaba tranquilizarse y Naruto estaba ahí para él, solo para él, solo sería una vez (una muy larga vez) en la que se mostraría tan débil frente a alguien, y lo abrazó, sintió que sus parpados pesaban y una creciente necesidad de permanecer ahí y aumentar la fuerza de aquel roce se apodero de él, tranquilidad, fue lo que podía resumir a grandes rasgos lo que sentía.

Con el dolor aun presente en su mejilla izquierda, Naruto encogió los músculos de su rostro en una mueca desesperada y sin querer evitarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, esa sensación presente al momento de sentir que la persona que aprecias confía en ti, es tan indescriptible como la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia en ese momento, se sintió confundido, la tristeza, la comprensión, la felicidad, la ira, los recuerdos, la desesperación, estaba todo tan junto que también lloró.

La primera vez que Sasuke le sonrió a alguien de forma tan agradecida fue cuando sintió algo liquido sobre su cabeza, Naruto estaba llorado, el creía que Naruto le diría que era un llorón, que no debería estar tan triste, ¡en vez de eso debería estar feliz! Pero nada de eso había pasado, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo levantó la mirada ¡¡el rostro de Naruto estaba rojo!! Con solo mirarlo se podía saber que jamás fue su intención llorar, y que tal vez aquello afectó más a Naruto que al propio Uchiha

Después de que Sasuke lograse calmar el llanto exagerado de su amigo, sintió un poco de culpa, pero a la vez su corazón latía eufórico por dentro, si alguien lo hubiese visto pensaría en Sasuke como una madre que intenta calmar los llantos de su hijo, el cual llora por algo sin importancia. Ese fue un día lleno de primeras veces.

(no me he aguantado las ganas de describir esta escena: Naruto rojo, con los labios apretaditos para que ningún sonido escape de su boca, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y Sasuke mirándolo tan sorprendido como si a nosotras las fans les dijeran que Kishimoto se ha decidido y le dará un final yaoi al manga, sigamos, luego de que Sasuke saliera de ese estado, se sintió feliz, y le sonrió a Naruto, le dijo que estaba realmente feliz de saber que podía contar con alguien como él, pero que no era necesario que llorase tanto, el resultado de esas palabras hizo que Naruto le mirase-con los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos- y abriera la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió de ahí, fue más llanto, como un bebé que no sabe expresarse, un peso más para el Uchiha que debía hacerlo callar antes de que alguien los escuchara, con un poco de vergüenza abrazó también al rubio, de forma lenta, como si pidiese permiso para poder conectar sus cuerpos, nada de lento fue esto, en cuanto Naruto sintió que los brazos del Uchiha se abrían se lanzó contra ellos con tal de encontrar un poco de calma, estaba comenzando a hipar y no quería seguir así. Mientras Naruto estrujaba a Sasuke, éste por su parte comenzó a acariciar lentamente la cabellera del rubio, tratando de entregarle paz, un minutos, dos, cuatro, cinco y el rubio comenzó a calmarse, cuando por fin se separaron –con Naruto sonriendo con vergüenza y un Sasuke extrañamente enojado por la falta de contacto- decidieron que lo mejor sería no volver a tocar el tema, un recuerdo de Sasuke llorando como un bebé y Naruto chillando como niña no era muy bueno de recordar…)

La primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke comprendió porque Naruto lloró más que él aquel día hace unos meses atrás, fue cuando al ir a casa del rubio, este le presentó a su padre, Minato y posteriormente a su madre, Kushina, quien tenia un rostro sonriente, joven y hermoso, desprendía un aura de felicidad tan grande que era imposible de creer que estuviera muerta. Si, estaba muerta, aquella imagen era solo una fotografía, seguida de otras en las cuales salía con un pequeño de dos, cuatro y cinco años respectivamente, todas ellas puestas sobre su altar. Miró a Naruto, sorprendido, jamás hubiese pensado aquello, el creía que aquella vez se había puesto tan triste porque se había imaginado a su madre en aquella situación, pero era lo contrario, tal vez había recordado nuevamente aquel dolor…

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke sintieron que tenían una relación especial con el otro fue aquella tarde, imposible explicar con palabras, pero algo había cambiado.

La primera vez que los papeles de ambos fueron invertidos fue cuando Naruto le enseño a Sasuke algo, le enseño como jugar en los videojuegos (y es que el Uchiha jamás de los jamases había jugado con un PSP3), y el vicioso terminó siendo el Uchiha.

La primera vez que ambos sintieron una emoción tan fuerte fue cuando, para las vacaciones de verano decidieron ahorrar dinero para luego lanzare en Benji. ¿Para que comentar como quedaron luego de eso?, Naruto quedo serio y callado con los ojos abiertos, y Sasuke no paraba de reírse…

La primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke salía de su casa durante la noche para ir a una fiesta fue el día 8 de mayo, Naruto pasó a buscarlo, solo kami-sama sabe como lo hizo el rubio para convencerlo…

La primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke llegó ebrio a su casa (y gracias a dios que sus padres estaban fuera del pais por negocios) fue después de permanecer cinco horas en la fiesta, sin mencionar que al ver a Naruto beber se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y que no solo eso, si no que decidió igualar la cantidad de copas que llevaba su compañero, terminando en una competencia, así, copa tras copa llegó al estado mencionado en un principio. Bueno, Naruto estaba en el mismo estado.

Esa noche, Sasuke y Naruto durmieron en la misma cama (que se puede esperar una vez encontraron una cama y buenas noches los pastores, si te he visto no me acuerdo, a saber que dolor de cabeza tenían al día siguiente ¬¬#)

La primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke sintió algo raro en el pecho fue cuando supo que a **su** mejor amigo se le estaban declarando, ¿Qué era eso? Se parecía a aquello que sentía cuando su hermano Itachi acaparaba la atención de su madre (era pequeño en ese entonces, cinco inocentes añitos), pero esos eran celos, ¿él no podía estar sintiendo celos o si?, bah! …Era imposible…

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto no se sintió tan feliz de que alguien se le declarase fue aquel día, donde una tal Haruno Sakura le confesó su amor, por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien, pero no lo suficiente, por un momento deseó que fuese _otra_ persona quien se le declarase, ¿acaso ya le gustaba alguien?

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se besaron fue cuando…¡¡un momento!! Esto va en el próximo capitulo xD



yesss!! He terminado la segunda parte, etto, ¿Qué tal? Pues, he tenido una idea, que les parece que cuando termine esta historia le agregue un bonus, como el bonus de la primera vez que… o lo que sucedió después de….??

es que se me ha ocurrido por el camino, ah! Para quienes preguntaron (o exigieron ¬¬) por el lemmon, pues sip, va a haber lemmon!! Pero solo de repasada, a menos que….

Wow que misteriosa estoy xD, como me gusta usar este monito xD xD xD xD xD xD xDDDD!!

Siento mucho demorarme en la actua, lean mis otros fics tambien, este es más facil porque no tiene dialogo, en los otros hay que ponerle el guion y otras cosas…."que floja es esta tipa" deberan estar pensando ustedes, y la verdad tienen razón, u.u pero me inspire después de ver "Kizuna" *-*

Alguien se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le sonríe a Naruto!!! ¡¡le sonríe a Naruto!! Dios!!! Fue fulminante para mi corazón!! La llama del sasunaru se avivó dentro de mi pecho y luego de terminar de ver la peli comencé a escribir como una poseída!!!! Cada vez que lo recuerdo se me acelera el corazón haciendo doki doki, lastima que le sonríe de lejos T^T, y ese desgraciado de Kishimoto que le da vueltas y vueltas al tema de pain, ¡¡abúrrete!! Que salga luego Sasuke!! QUIERO VER ESE TORZO DESNUDO OWÓ, y que después de que aparezca Sasuke, Naruto quede en un estado de shock y bla bla bla, pero acabo de pensar (mientras escribía), Kishimoto no le dará tanta vuelta porque no sabe como hacer volver a Sasuke?? Digo, no es como decir que Sasuke odia la villa, la quiere atacar, o que va tras Naruto (y a todo esto que rayos sucedió con hashibi??) y que durante la pelea se dan cuenta de que su amistad sigue ahí, que los lazos nunca se han roto (digo, tiene que haber una pelea no?? No es llegar y decir, "oe, usuratonkashi, vengo a capturarte porque ahora odio a konoha y me he unido a akatsuki por esa razon" y que luego Naruto diga "pero Sasuke, somos amigos, aun tenemos esos lazos!" y nuevamente Sasuke "Naruto…tienes razón, tal vez todo lo que he estado haciendo sea un error…quizás yo debería estar en la villa contigo y con los demás…" y eso?? Final feliz??, esa es mi opinión señoras y señores, Kishimoto no tiene idea de cómo hacer que Sasuke vuelva al lado de Naruto, a menos que piense matarlo como a todos mis…snif…preciados…snif…personajes…ToT, pero siguiendo con el tema, como Kishimoto a estado tan genocida últimamente, no pensará en quitarle la vida a Naruto al final de la historia o si!? Debería estar conciente de que si le llega a hacer solo un rasguño a Naruto durante el final, la fama que ha ido acumulando durante mas de diez años se le ira al tacho de la basura!!, ejem…) bueno…creo que me fui por las ramas…¿en que quede? (esperen un segundo mientras la autora vuelve a leer lo que había escrito)….creo que hasta la parte donde menciono la película seria todo lo que tengo que decir, además de dar gracias por los comentarios, se siente tan bien cuando dicen "me ha encantado tu fic!!" TwT

Ejem…pero siguiendo un poco con el tema de la peli, solo quienes quieran leer y estén al tanto pueden seguir ^^, etto, a alguien no le pareció que en los minutos en que aparecía Sai se veía súper sexy!?? digo, a mi Sai no me gustaba nada nada ( con la realidad chicas, yo antes no leia el manga, estaba completamente segura de que la serie estaba apegadísima al manga, y bueno, comencé a notar que la calidad del dibujo, no, no la calidad de la imagen, del dibujo, era pésima, es como si dijeran que hay que dibujar a Naruto en tiempo record! Y el dibujo les sale horrible, de ahí que leo el manga y el anime mejor ni escucharlo, pero volvamos al tema…), es que en shippuden Sai sale horrible desde ahí que no me gusta, ni en el manga…pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? Lo vi en la peli, con esa calidad, con esa actitud 100% campeón, diciendo que había sido más fácil de lo que creía, o el "mataku" como si fuera un problema insignificante para el…dije, "OMG ESE ES SAI!!!???" y es que en que momento estuve tan ciega como para no apreciar esa belleza que mostraba parte de su hermoso cuerpo y que además le encanta dibujar!! Kami-sama perdona mis pecados u.u

Esto debería llamarse la sección de la autora, y es que es como un engaño, porque a fin de cuentas, de repente uno mira el largo de la barrita esa que te ayuda a bajar (esa que esta al lado derecho, pegadita a la Pág., que no tengo idea como se llama) y si es muy larga uno dice, "buuu, de nuevo algo pequeño" pero si te fijas y esta un poco corta dices " normal" pero cuando la vez mas chica dices "algo bueno se viene!!!" y lees super entusiasmada, pero al final te das cuenta de la historia es una miseria (no que sea mala, si no que sea super corto el capi) y lo que resta de texto se lo ha gastado la autora escribiendo estupideces sobre un personaje que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, y mas en cima con SPOILER!!!

Creo que me he emocionado xD, necesitaba desestresarme n.n, muchísimas gracias por leer este humilde escrito, ejem, les dejo algo:

¡¡dato extra!!¿alguien sabe que posiciones toma mientras duerme? Naruto y Sasuke no son la excepción, solo yo se que ambos terminaron abrazaditos sin darse cuenta xD (recuerden la parte donde llegan borrachos y duermen juntos, el punto es que estaban tan mal, que ni se dieron cuenta donde cayeron dormidos)

Eso seria todo, sayooooooooooonara ^^

PS: etto, estoy editando un dia después de terminar el capi, pero es que me surgió una duda, conocen a algun autor sasunaru que sea hombre?? Si, hombre, es que pensando y pensando, seria muy raro O.O y que publique sus fics aquí ^^, esop, cuidense!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nuevamente, repito, los personajes de la serie/manga/películas de Naruto no me pertenecen son de exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago sin animo de lucro, mi intención es entretener y no ganar dinero.

**Advertencia**: shonen-ai y posible yaoi, si no te gusta este género te pido por favor que cierres la página inmediatamente, te ahorrarás posibles, disgustos o traumas, o tal vez en una de esas te haces fanática de esta pareja u.u.



_Los días pasaban tranquilos y relajados, estaban a fin de año, tan a fin de año que ese mismo día sería el inicio de sus vacaciones de verano, el problema era que estas serían las últimas antes de entrar en la universidad. Naruto estiró sus brazos, seguido de un gran bostezo dirigió a su mejor amigo una mirada cómplice que solo indicaba problemas, posibles disgustos y pocas veces algo divertido, sonrió._

_-Saaaasuke…- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_- necesito hablar contigo_

_-¿De qué?_

_- Sorpresa n.n_

_Sabía que era arriesgado, hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amigo. Quizás habrá sido después de la confesión de Sakura que comenzó a mirar más a su mejor amigo, de repente su imaginación vagaba mientras su mirada no se despegaba de la figura masculina cercana a él, una que otra vez soñó con su amigo, este tipo de situaciones se fueron sumando hasta abrirle los ojos a Naruto. Estaba enamorado. Como le costó al principio reconocerlo, se supone que a él le gustaban las mujeres, era gay, ¡gay!, que fea sonaba esa palabra, pero aún así no pudo olvidar a su amigo. La decisión de declararse a Sasuke ese día era que no había mucho que perder, o su mejor amigo correspondía sus sentimientos o se separaban y no volvían a verse, entrarían en universidades diferentes, carreras diferentes, todo con tal de no verse más. Así lo olvidaría._

_A la salida de clases, después de despedirse de todos sus amigos, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji de la otra clase y la tierna Hinata se dirigió a la entrada para esperar a Sasuke, sabía que demoraría un poco en aparecer, seguía siendo tan atractivo y popular como antes, por lo que las chicas no lo dejaban en paz._

_Cuando apareció frente a él, tuvo la sensación de que las cosas no saldrían bien, ¿realmente planeaba declararse a su mejor amigo? Si decía que no, ¿sufriría? ¿Lo odiaría? Tal vez, sería mejor no decirle y guardarse sus sentimientos, que cobarde era._

_-Me gustas._

_¿Eh?, ¿En qué momento esas palabras salieron de su boca? ¡¡Maldito organismo incapaz de sincronizarse!! ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía largarse y hacer como que no conocía a Sasuke, sería una buena opción._

_- Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no te veía como un amigo, no…no se que pensarás después de esto, pero no quiero seguir guardando esto para mi, tengo miedo de tu reacción, no se si me odiarás, si dejarás de hablarme, si me pegarás un puñetazo o me insultarás. Después de la declaración de Sakura me sentía extraño, comencé a fijarme un poco más en ti, que hacías, como actuabas, cada una de tus palabras, han pasado seis meses desde aquello y quise que lo supieras Naruto._

_¡Un momento! El jamás hablaría de si mismo, cerebro, cerebro funciona rápido, necesito de ti más que nunca, ¿es esa la voz de Sasuke?_

_-¿Sa…Sasuke?_

_-Naruto, realmente me gustas, si te he ofendido en algo por favor discúlpame jamás sería mi intención hacerte daño._

_-Oh por Dios Sasuke ¡¿te gusto!?_

_A Sasuke se le derrumbó el mundo, cerró los ojos, se arrepentía, se arrepentía tanto, ¡hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado!. Lo que no podía ver era la cara de alegría que tenia Naruto, ¡no lo podía creer!._

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se besaron fue aquel día, frente a todos, la reacción tan imprudente por parte de Naruto dejó unos cuantos desmayos en el camino, pero nada grave, era el comienzo de una relación que ambos temían en un principio.

La primera vez que tomaron sus manos en un gesto afectivo fue ese día en casa de Naruto, hablaron muchas cosas, rieron, el nerviosismo aun seguía presente, las manos de ambos temblaban, pero les tranquilizaba saber que el otro estaba en la misma situación. La primera vez que tomaron sus manos en público fue en los primeros días de universidad, cuando iban a la biblioteca a leer un libro, aprovechaban la tranquilidad del momento para tomar sus manos o abrazarse.

No todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Las peleas eran de vez en cuando, a veces fuertes, otras no tanto, por tonterías, por cosas más serias. Como fue la primera vez que la pareja peleó, muy seriamente, Naruto llego un día a la universidad con el ojo morado, los labios hinchados, unos rasguños en el rostro y una venda en la mano. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?, Sasuke trató averiguar, pero Naruto no decía palabra, hasta que lo descubrió, el día anterior Naruto se vio involucrado en una pelea callejera, le habían dicho _marica_, él jamás permitiría que alguien le gritara eso, la pelea se inició y él termino así, molido a golpes (no se le pasó por la mente que el debilucho que grito aquello tenia amigos, nada débiles por cierto). ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Sasuke? No quería lastimarlo. A su pareja le tomo dos días entenderlo. A veces, la reconciliación es una de las partes más hermosas de una relación, te das cuenta de que en verdad le importas a esa persona.

La primera vez que tuvieron tanto miedo al mismo tiempo fue cuando dijeron abiertamente a sus familias que eran _pareja_, que se _amaban_ y que no pensaban separarse por mucho que ellos se negaran. Fue fácil, la madre de Sasuke sonrió enternecida, algo incómoda, pero feliz, jamás había visto a su hijo tan asustado y decidido a la vez, el padre solo meneó la cabeza en señal de ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, después de lo de su hijo Itachi y su novio Deidara, aceptaba la relación de su hijo, Itachi de un salto abrazó a Naruto deseándole lo mejor y que se preparara para lo que se le venía en cima con el tonto de su hermano como novio. El padre de Naruto asintió, su aprobación estaba dada, a pesar de que su hijo no se lo había dicho, se le veía en los ojos que tenía a alguien a su lado, mientras fuera feliz él también lo sería, le deseaba lo mejor.

Aaah, _la primera vez_…la primera vez. Ese momento mágico en el que todo el resto del mundo desaparece, no existe. Ese donde te entregas a la persona que amas, donde no hay diferencias, donde solo hay amor. El placer, ¡que placer tan indescriptible! Es como cuando no paras de reír y te emocionas demasiado a la vez, es como si lloraras y te apretara el pecho, como si enloquecieras, como si estuvieras en otro lugar, como si fueras a desaparecer pero sigues ahí, con esa persona. Es un momento tan tierno y apasionado que al terminar lo único que pides es que no haya sido un sueño y que la persona a la que amas esté a tu lado, sonriendo, transmitiendo tanta paz que tus ojos pesan y te duermes con el sonido de sus latidos. Uno de los momentos más mágicos de todos, en el que más feliz te sientes, es cuando en un susurro pronuncian tu nombre, suave, lento y melodioso, con una sonrisa.

La inolvidable primera vez.

Naruto y Sasuke vivieron juntos por primera vez en vísperas de año nuevo, con un comienzo algo extraño, de a poco se acostumbraron a la compañía del otro. Después de unos meses se hacia imposible imaginarse siquiera el vivir sin la compañía del otro. A pesar de que muchas noches se desvelaron producto de los trabajos que debían entregar en la Universidad, también fueron muchas en las que durmieron junto a la persona que amaban.

Al salir de los estudios superiores, cada uno con el titulo correspondiente, lo primero que Sasuke hizo, fue proponerle matrimonio a su pareja.

"La primera noche de casados", pensó Naruto. Era la luna de miel, se habían casado cinco meses después de la propuesta, tenían trabajos estables, ambos eran excelentes en su materia. Mientras ambos se encontraban acostados y abrazados, cada uno por su parte divagaba de si se podía ser aún más feliz, ¿Porqué no se habían dado cuenta antes de lo que sentían? La pasión volvía a consumirlos, las palabras no lograban expresar eso que sentían, quizás, las miradas cargadas de deseo y anhelo era lo que lograba crear un lazo más profundo entre ellos. Jamás tuvieron sexo, no señor, ellos siempre hicieron el amor.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, amables con ellos, de las discusiones típicas de una pareja recién casada ninguna era seria, muchas fueron porque Naruto siempre dejaba su ropa tirada y bla, bla, bla, las visitas a sus suegros eran agradables, las noches de amor eran mágicas.

Las primeras veces son mágicas, pero las que les siguen muchas veces lo son aún más.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_- Sasuke…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Te amo_

A pesar de todas las veces que Naruto decía lo mismo, seguía siendo conmovedor para Sasuke ver la facilidad con la que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios, más de 25 años de casados y no había rutina, cada día era algo nuevo para ellos, cada día la compañía del otro se hacia más necesaria, más importante, más vital.

Tenían cerca de 50 años ya, el mundo había cambiado, la ciudad, las personas. El rostro de ambos ya mostraba el paso inexorable del tiempo, ya no era la misma piel tersa de hace años, ahora estaba más áspera, con algunas arrugas cerca de los ojos, ni hablar de las canas, según Naruto, Sasuke se veía incluso más hermoso que antes con aquellos cabellos entre blancos y grises que delataban su edad. A Naruto no se le notaba mucho, pero en gran parte de su cabellera las canas estaban presentes, opacando su cabello rubio de antaño.

Se estaban volviendo viejos, vivían su mundo, la inestabilidad laboral se acercaba a ellos, ¿Quién querría a unos viejos haciendo un trabajo lento, cuando puedes tener a uno joven, haciéndolo rápido y pagándole menos? A estas alturas lo único que pedían era morir tranquilos…juntos…

-_Naruto_

_-¿Qué?_

_- Yo también te amo…_



Owari…u.u

Joooo, me ha costado escribirlo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero ya no se me ocurrían mas primeras veces ., aunque cuando lo tenía listo, me llegó más inspiración, el resultado es ese final cursi donde ya están viejitos, me da tanta pena ese final ToT.

Pero hay que darle las gracias a yui-san que me ayudó a escribir con su hermosa canción Tokyo, cantada desde el Budokan con todo el sentimiento para mi, ¡grande yui!.

Espero comprendan mi falta de inspiración, aun me hace falta algo de practica para pasar todas las imágenes mentales que tengo a palabras concretas, seria más fácil si uno proyectara lo que ve en una pantalla xD, apuesto a que se mueren con la escena de "la primera vez" *-*, por favor, les ruego imagínensela de la forma más hermosa y tierna posible, se supone que en esa parte se dejaron llevar un poquito por las hormonas y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo era que tenían relaciones los homosexuales, si utilizaban algunos productos o llegaban y lo hacían, así que quedaron a medio camino (mientras, Sasuke después se puso a buscar información) y una tarde cuando estaban juntos, a Naruto le dio la tontera de ser sincero y decirle que quería hacerlo, y lo hicieron, todo premeditado, todo seguro, ¡no se dejaron llevar por lo que les decía el cuerpo! Les dejo a la imaginación quien fue el seme, tengo preferencia por Sasuke, pero Naruto también me gusta en el papel así que ustedes verán ^^.

Espero les haya gustado mi fic, les agradezco muchísimo a quienes lo han seguido y han aguantado mis irresponsabilidades por demorar tanto en actualizar T^T

Nos vemos en otro fic!!

PS: el personaje de Sasuke me quedó muy OOC en este capi… ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Dejen reviews!!


End file.
